Discovering These Feelings - A Destiel Fic
by TheSnowQueen2y5
Summary: An AU of 9x06. Dean brings Castiel a pizza while he's babysitting. Not really spoilers, so I wouldn't worry.


**Author's Note:** This is for the amazing ilyjensen on tumblr. Go check out her blog.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural; it belongs to the CW and those people.

Castiel sighed as he set the infant down in his crib. "That was tiring," he thought as he sunk onto the couch. The sudden sharp knock of the door caused him to bolt upright. Cautiously, he crept toward the door, angel blade in hand. He swung open the door to reveal Dean, holding a box of pizza in his hand. "Dean," Castiel said in surprise.

"Hey, Cas," Dean replied, shouldering his way into the house. "Thought you could use some food. I used to love getting pizza delivered after Sammy had gone to bed." He smiled and waved the box under Castiel's nose.

Castiel nodded and took the box. "I see. Come in, I guess." He led Dean to the living room, where he was watching the news. After grabbing two plates, he settled settled down next to Dean and took a slice of pizza.

"So how's the kid?" Dean asked as he bit into his greasy slice.

Castiel shrugged. "Loud. He cries a lot." As if on cue, the baby started wailing loudly. "But I just put him down," Castiel mumbled. He went to check on the baby. Not able to find anything wrong, Castiel brought the baby down with him. "He doesn't seem to want to sleep," he commented, looking at the bright blue orbs staring back at him.

Dean smirked and leaned against the former angel's shoulder. "He's just doing what all infants do. Sammy used to be really loud." His smirk turned into a sad smile when he remembered the days when things used to be simpler. Shaking his head, he held out his arms. "Let me try."

Castiel passed the baby to Dean. He began making bouncing the baby up and down, lightly. Castiel watched with curious eyes as the baby stopped crying and grabbed at Dean's shirt with his tiny fists. "He is rather adorable when he is quiet," Castiel pointed out. "How do you do it?"

Dean gave a casual shrug. "Dunno. Just kinda bounce him or rock him or something like that. Not too hard, though." He stood up. "I'm gonna go put the little guy back to bed."

Castiel nodded, feeling a chill without Dean's warmth next to him. When he got back, Castiel snuggled up next to his side.

"Woah, Cas, what're you doing?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Is this not what friends do?" the ex-angel replied, looking up at Dean.

"Erm, not exactly." Dean blushed a bit. "But it's ok."

Castiel nodded and turned his attention back to the television. Absentmindedly, he thought of the hunter next to him. He never really quite understood the attraction that people had toward one another, and, except for Meg, he had never really felt it. But now, cuddling with Dean, Castiel found that he seemed to get that feeling around his best friend. He felt a bit of color rising to his cheeks.

Dean looked down and saw the blush on Castiel's face. Grinning, he pulled him closer and draped his arms over the other's shoulders. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

_From Sam: Where are you? You said you'd be back half an hour ago._

_From Dean: I'm with Cas. Everything's ok here. You ok?_

_From Sam: Yeah. Give Cas my regards. Ask him how he's doing._

"Sam says hi and he's asking how you're doing," Dean said, looking down at Castiel.

"Tell him I say hi back. Also say that I am fine because I'm cuddling with you."

_From Dean: Yeah, he's fine._

Castiel pouted. "You didn't mention the cuddling. Is this making you uncomfortable? Should I stop?" He tried ducking out under Dean's arm.

"No. Sam just doesn't need to know everything," Dean replied as he pulled Castiel closer again.

Castiel resumed his previous position and looked into Dean's bright green eyes. "I like your eyes," he mused out loud.

"Uh, thanks I guess," Dean said, not expecting the compliment. "Yours are, erm, nice too."

"I suppose I say thank you. So thank you, Dean."

"Hey, mind if I flip the channel? This is boring." When Castiel nodded, Dean started flipping through the television channels until he found a horror movie to watch. He settled back on the couch.

Castiel's eyes widened when he saw a zombie cut attack a young girl. He turned his head away.

"Scared?" Dean asked, a bit mockingly.

"No. This is just strange," Castiel replied, voice wavering a bit. He took a deep breath and turned back towards the screen, only to turn his head away again seconds later.

Dean chuckled and turned off the television, he wrapped another arm around Castiel and hugged him close to his chest.

Castiel cuddled closer, laying almost completely on top of Dean's legs. He gave a contented sigh and cautiously laced his fingers through Dean's, seeing how he'd react. Not a moment later, Castiel felt fingers holding onto his. "Is it strange that I've felt this weird feeling around you recently? This is something that humans feel, right?"

Dean nodded. "It's one feeling. Human's feel all sorts of emotions. Anything from sadness to joy. What are you feeling?"

"I feel like, what would humans say, there are butterflies in my stomach?"

Dean laughed. "That's affection, Cas. Apparently you feel a type of affection for me."

Castiel hummed. "Well we do share a more profound bond, since I pulled you from

hell," he said, completely straight faced.

"Not quite that kind of affection. It's more like you have a sort of crush on me."

"What's that?"

"You like me. As in a romantic way."

"Oh. Well, do you like me in a romantic way too?"

At that, Dean blushed. "Ah... Um..."

"I can tell you do," Castiel replied. "You're blushing. I do that too, so that must mean that you are attracted to me too."

"Fine, fine, I guess I'm attracted to you."

Castiel nodded in satisfaction. "Ok. I'm assuming this makes our cuddling more appropriate, yes?" Dean nodded and pulled Castiel closer to him. Castiel yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You need to sleep," Dean commented. "No, you have to, especially since you're human now. Humans need sleep, and so do you," he said when Castiel opened his mouth to interrupt.

"Ok. Good night, Dean," Castiel replied and snuggled up against the hunters chest and closed his eyes.

Once Castiel fell asleep, Dean slowly stood up and pulled a blanket over the other's sleeping form. "Night, Cas," he whispered and silently left the house.


End file.
